The Roman Way
by ktmossman0
Summary: After Annabeth dies during the giant war Percy is depressed. He attempts suicide and Chiron and the gods suggest he leave Camp Half-Blood and visit his mother before going to camp Jupiter. He doesn't actually believe their plan will work but he agrees anyway. After he gets there he slowly recovers but the person who helps him the most is someone he didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Grover's point of view**

I'm worried about Percy, we all are. He hasn't been the same since the war ended and Annabeth died. Annabeth's death had hit us all hard. To some she was a best friend, to others she was an older sister, but her death might have just hurt Percy more than anyone. Percy and I had known each other since he was twelve, I knew him better than anyone. I could see through the façade of strength that he wore to keep the illusion that he was fine.

I knew that being here wasn't helping him deal with his grief. If anything it made it harder for him to recover since everything here would remind him of Annabeth. I felt that maybe he should leave for his own sake. I would miss him of course, but it would probably be easier for him to recover away from here. Chiron told me that he planned to talk to Percy. He said that he would suggest to Percy that he should take a break. he could also tell that Percy needed it.

I knew when Chiron planned to speak to Percy, and I couldn't help but wonder if Percy would agree to leave, or if he would be his usual stubborn self, and want to stay for us. As those thoughts went through my head, a very freaked out son of Apollo came running toward me. His eyes were wide, and I knew that he couldn't be bringing good news. When he finally managed to speak clearly through his own shock, I was just as shocked as he was.

The son of Apollo had told me that when Chiron went to speak to Percy, Percy hadn't opened the door to his cabin or even spoke when Chiron knocked on the door. Finally, after knocking a couple of times Chiron opened the door only to find Percy sprawled on the floor with a large wound in his chest. Percy had attempted to commit suicide. Chiron had ducked through the doorway and started to heal him, but he got a passing camper to take him to the infirmary where the Apollo kids would try to finish healing him. That's where I found him, lying in a bed unconscious.

I sat down beside his bed and waited for him to regain consciousness. As time passed more of our friends came wandering into the room, all of them quite concerned about Percy. Jason and Piper came in for a while, so did Rachel, and Nico. Wen Percy finally opened his eyes he noticed me and greeted me with a half-hearted, "Hey G-Man."

We talked for a bit before I said what I had been planning on saying since before he woke up. I said, "Perce I'm worried about you, we all are. I know you miss Annabeth, so do I, but she wouldn't have wanted you to be like this."

He didn't respond, it might have been because he knew I was right but refused to admit it. technically Annabeth wasn't the only Person that Percy had lost in the war. Leo was missing, we all thought he was dead except Nico insisted that he wasn't. the entire time that Percy was in the infirmary the Apollo kids watched Percy they made sure he didn't leave too soon and that he didn't try to harm himself again.

It was several days before Percy was allowed to leave the infirmary, during that time Chiron spoke to Percy. He suggested that he should leave and stay with his mom for a little while since being away from here might help him recover. It seems that the gods had other plans for Percy though since the next day they summoned him to Olympus.

We all wondered what they wanted him for, I knew that Poseidon would be concerned about him, but why summon him to Olympus? What were the gods Planning? We wouldn't know until he got back. Argus drove him to Olympus to see the gods.

When he got back I wasn't exactly surprised by one of the things they had done, as for the second one it wasn't really that bad of an idea. One thing that was weird was that Percy told me afterward that Apollo wasn't at the meeting. That was odd, he would usually be at council meetings even if he wasn't paying attention to what was being discussed.

Whatever the reason we would probably find out sooner or later, it seems we always do. I might not find out for a while though since I would soon be leaving camp to continue carrying out my duties as Lord of the Wild. Sometimes I almost don't want to go since I know how worried Juniper gets when I leave, but I know I have to whether I want to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's Point of View**

I know you are probably judging me because of what I did, but if you were in my position you might have done the same. After everything, that's happened I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to be with Annabeth, and I just couldn't handle any more battles. I was trying to be strong for the other campers, but I just couldn't do it anymore.

Annabeth was my world, and I had lost so many others besides her as well. I still miss them all, I would rather have peace but it seems that fates don't want me to have any. I tried to take matters into my own hands, but Chiron had found me. I woke up to see Grover at my bedside with a look on his face that somehow held both disappointment and sympathy. After I woke up most of my friends came in to see me, but even though they were my friends and I do care for them I just don't know if I can keep going.

After I was fully healed I was summoned to Olympus. Oh joy, what could the gods want now? I thought to myself. Argus drove me to the empire state building, and I got out and headed up to Olympus. When I asked the guy at the desk for the key card, as usual, he said that there wasn't a six-hundredth floor. I replied,

"I'm not in the mood for this right now, just give me the dam key!"

I know it was rude, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with him, I'd been forced to live when I just wanted to die, now I had no idea what the gods wanted me for, I just wanted to get this over with. As I walked through Olympus I couldn't help but think that Annabeth had designed most of it. Finally, I entered the throne room, I bowed to the gods, but I would almost rather get blasted for disrespecting them than have to keep going on with my life. At least if they blasted me I would be dead and my misery would end.

Zeus spoke, He said, "Perseus Jackson, we were recently informed that you attempted to end your life prematurely. Why would you do that."

Slightly annoyed I replied, "I did it because I've had enough, I'm tired of the fighting, the battles, the loss. I've lost too many people; I just want to be with them."

Some of the gods got sad looks on their faces, others didn't really seem to care. My father was the next to speak. He said with an obvious sad look on his face, "Percy, we have discussed this, and we believe it is best that you leave camp half blood for a while, it might be easier for you to heal away from camp. When you get back to camp pack your things and visit your mother for a couple of weeks, then we will send you to Camp Jupiter. the remaining Romans are fond of you and would welcome you back into the legion. We believe that it will be easiest for you to heal in a place without so many memories."

He might be right, but, I was pretty sure that not even that could heal me I was like a worn out machine, so used up I could no longer be fixed. Thinking of machines made me think of Leo, another person who I'd lost.

My father spoke again saying, "Can we trust you not to make another attempt to end your life?"

I stayed silent because, despite the fact that they wanted me to heal, I didn't think I could no matter where I was and I would most likely try again.

Zeus spoke to my father in an undertone, wait, what! those two can actually talk without yelling at each other? what the hades. My father spoke he said, "Percy I'm sorry but we cannot allow you to end your own life prematurely, I don't want to force this upon you, but I know you won't accept it willingly…"

I realized what he was getting at and I tried to make a run for it. Unfortunately for me Artemis and Ares teleported in front of me stopping me in my tracks. I tried to get around them but I couldn't get away. I turned around knowing that I would be forced into immortality, and lose my chance of ever seeing everyone I had lost again. There was nothing I could do to avoid it, no matter I tried the gods would stop me.

When I gave up, Zeus made me immortal much to my chagrin. After that, they told me to head back to camp, pack my things, and say goodbye to my friends. I would go along with what the gods wanted, I didn't exactly have a choice. My dad apologized again for forcing me into immortality, but I wasn't quite ready to accept his apologies. After that, I left the empire state building and Argus drove me back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grover's Point of View**

After he came back Percy went back to his cabin. A while later he gathered me, Jason, Piper, and the Stolls, and several others so he could talk to us. he explained what had happened on Olympus and said the he would be leaving for a while. He admitted that he doubted that the gods plan would help him and I could tell that he was angry at the gods for taking away his only chance at seeing all his fallen friends again. He also said that he would keep in contact with us via Iris Messaging. He said that he was going to spend a couple weeks with his mother, and then the gods were sending him to camp Jupiter.

Percy was going to Iris message Nico and Thalia to let them know since Thalia was away somewhere with the hunt, and Nico was off somewhere running an errand for his father, Will had been forced to let Nico go. We could all see that Will and Nico were growing closer, the only ones that were completely oblivious were Will and Nico themselves. Nico didn't have to stay in bed all the time anymore, but he still couldn't use his powers much. Leo was still missing, we had thought that he was dead, but Nico made it sound like he might not be and that gave us some hope.

After we finished talking Percy left to tell Chiron what had happened during the meeting and that he would be going away for a while. Once he'd done that he returned to his cabin grabbed his things and left heading back to Manhattan to get a break from here. I knew that leaving was probably the best thing for him, Annabeth's death had been particularly hard on him and he would need time to recover from that.

Obviously her death had been hard for me as well, after all, we've known each other since she was seven she was more like a sister than a friend to me but I also know that she wouldn't want us to stay upset over her and to keep moving on with our lives. I was pretty sure that Percy knew that as well but he just couldn't bring himself to do it since he loved her so much and didn't want to let her go.

 **Percy's point of view**

Let's just say that I wasn't happy with the gods but the only ones that can change what they did is them and I knew that they wouldn't do it since it was clear that they wanted to keep me around and they did it to prevent me from making another attempt to end my life, but in the process, they had also taken away my only chance at seeing everyone I had lost again.

Due to that I knew it would be a while before I could forgive them if I ever do. Annabeth was my world and now I would most likely never get to see her again. After I got everything packed I headed back into Manhattan to visit my Mom and Paul. Sure, my mom has been nothing but good to me over the years, and Paul accepted me after mom and I told him the truth.

I also don't want to lose anyone else and by me being near them I would be putting them in danger. At the moment, I would be putting more than just mom and Paul at risk since it wouldn't be too long before I have a new half sibling. We don't know what it's going to be yet since Mom and Paul decided to wait and be surprised.

Sure, I would like to meet my new sibling when the time comes but it would be safer if it didn't know me and I've already lost too many people I don't think I could handle losing anyone else. When I got to my mom and Paul's apartment I went in and when my mom saw me she said, "Percy,"

She got up off the couch and walked toward me as quickly as she could manage considering her current situation. We hugged as best we could, and I had to admit that despite my problems seeing my mom again did manage to bring a small smile to my face. I also felt slightly guilty since when I had tried to kill myself I hadn't really considered how upset my mom and Paul would have been if I had succeeded.

Despite my slight guilt, I still didn't think what I had done was completely wrong. I still didn't really want to keep going on with my life but thanks to the gods I don't really have a choice since reforming in Tartarus wasn't really my idea of resting in peace. My mom knew that I was still upset over Annabeth's death and that I still blame myself for practically all the deaths in both wars, she knew that Annabeth and I had fallen into Tartarus but she didn't know the details of what we had gone through down there. She knew how important Annabeth was to me. except for Tartarus there wasn't much my mom didn't know about me.

After I'd found out about New Rome I'd hoped that Annabeth and I could have a future there, but the giants had taken that away from me when Porphyrion killed her. I tried to shove aside the memories of Annabeth's death if kept thinking about it I would probably start bawling like a baby especially now that I knew I would probably never see her again.

I spent most of that day talking to my mom and Paul, they both wanted to know how I was doing and how camp was. although I still felt guilty about it I didn't tell them that I had tried to kill myself. I didn't want my mom to know how upset I really am especially not now. Maybe I would tell her eventually but it wouldn't be for a while.

I just didn't want her to worry about me. I know that she does worry about me since I know she can tell that I'm still upset but I don't think she realizes just how upset I am. During that week and part of the next I spent time with my mom and Paul and did what I could to help them out. A couple of times when I ran errands for them I encountered monsters but they weren't anything I couldn't handle.

During the second week I was there, it became clear that my new half sibling was coming a couple weeks early. Paul and I went to the hospital with mom and after a while my new little half sister was born. Mom wanted to name her Alice after her mother. My mom doesn't really remember her parents since they died in a plane crash when she was five, all she knew about them she had learned from photos or what her uncle had told her. Nonetheless she still chose that name and Paul agreed.

Obviously, my mom and Little sister had to stay in the hospital for a few days before they could come home. After they got home I knew that I cared for Alice, but I also knew that she and my mom and Paul would be safer without me around. I knew that if I said that to their faces my mom and Paul would try to deny it but I knew there was no point as long as I stayed with them they would be in danger too and I didn't want that. I decided that once this two weeks was over I probably wouldn't visit too often, and I would just Iris message them to let them know how I'm doing. Even though I hadn't really wanted to go home in the first place those two weeks with my mom and Paul weren't too bad and they went by fairly quickly.

On the last day of the second week I was once again packing my things since I knew I would soon leave for camp Jupiter. I still wasn't sure how I felt about that, I know that I still have friends there but I still highly doubt that it will be easier to recover there than at camp half Blood or with my Mom.


End file.
